The Lullaby of Broadway
by Zohh
Summary: My Time of Day: She smiled again.
1. Murder, Murder

Basically, this is one of those themed challenges, but each one is a Broadway song. One of my friends showed it to me, and I thought I would give it a try.

**23: Murder, Murder**

* * *

Princess Azula smiled. It was a rare occasion to see her lips in such a state, but it was a smile nonetheless. She, however, was not happy. No, Princess Azula was almost never happy. Today, on the day that she smiled, she was _thrilled_.

The Avatar had come once again to try and thwart the Fire Lord, bringing along an even smaller team. Too bad the Fire Lord wasn't there.

Azula's smile lasted until she reached the end of the pathway, where her brother and the Avatar's team were standing. It was then that her smile turned into a smirk.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you," Azula said sweetly, her smirk widening.

"Azula," He growled, clenching his fists.

Today on the day that Princess Azula smiled, she pointed two fingers at her brother, shooting blue lighten from the tips and murdered him. And Azula continued to smile, a wild and sadistic smile.


	2. Turning

**35. Turning**

* * *

The sky had turned a deep shade of blue, a sliver of light shining through as the moon. Nine out of the ten occupants at the temple were asleep. Hakoda, however, was still awake, watching over the children.

He was quite surprised, actually, when he saw how much his two children and their friends had accomplished from the time that they found the young Avatar. As a father, Hakoda was proud of children, yet he still couldn't feel a little twinge of jealousy. Honestly, when he was their age he could barely wash his own socks, and now his children are fending for themselves and fighting against the Fire Nation.

Through the stillness of the night, he quickly turned his head at the sound of a person moving. The silhouette of their body moved gracefully in the darkness, and the person was soon accompanied by another now awake occupant. The second person seemed to be stumbling as they moved, which led Hakoda to believe that the clumsy walker was his own son. Curious, he watched his son and the unknown person walk to the edge of the temple, where the small source of light coming from the moon and stars shone brightest.

It was then that Hakoda saw the full figure of the unknown person that Sokka was with, and was slightly taken aback when his son crashed his lips into the girl they had saved from the prison- Suki.

Sokka, his own son, was involved in a romantic relationship.

Hakoda had to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. It was ludicrous, in his opinion, to see someone like his son romantically engaged with another person. (And to see the other person actually content with Sokka trying to touch them.)


	3. Too Darn Hot

**29. Too Darn Hot**

* * *

Prince Zuko stared idly across the vast room full of people clad in various styles of fancy clothing. The melody of the sunghi horn playing was dull in the background of all of the chatter.

Most of the people were sitting and talking to those at their table; the only people up and moving were servants. However, a young woman, who was sitting at a table full of Fire Nation nobles, got up from her chair, presumably on her way to the washroom.

"Could I interest you in more tea, Prince Zuko?" a server asked, holding a kettle.

"No," he replied mindlessly, his focus still on the girl. "If you'll excuse me …"

Getting up from his own chair, Zuko left the ballroom, unnoticed, closely following the person he saw. She, however, passed the washroom, the hem of her dress robe fluttering as she strode along.

Catching up to the woman, the two of them stopped walking when they were standing next to a door with a shiny bronze doorknob. A loud crash could be heard from farther down the corridor, and they quickly looked up to see that a rather large servant was making his way up.

Silently, he turned the knob and opened the door, both of them slipping into the small room. With a smirk, Zuko embraced the young woman, kissing her roughly on the lips. She complied, her hand clasping his shoulder.

"Mai …"

She stared at him fervently, a look of zeal on her face. The stiff, uniformed outfit that Zuko was wearing felt constricted as Mai's eyes bore into him.

Without hesitating, Zuko collided his lips into Mai's once more, her grip on him tightening. His hands made their way down to her waist, nudging her towards the wall of the small room they were in.

"Oh!" Mai gasped, partly from crashing into the wall with a hard thud, and partly from the prince's lips moving onto her collarbone.

His hands roamed to the ties of her dress, fumbling with the delicate knot. He, though, only managed to tie it into a more difficult knot, and Zuko ultimately gave up on it. Mai smirked at this, causing the prince to heatedly kiss her in order wipe the smug look off of her face.

Trembling, Mai's hands repeatedly smacked against the cold wall, trying to grasp onto something as Zuko's tongue now grazed her bottom lip. She ended up grabbing onto the handle of a musty broom, almost tripping over Zuko as it proved to be of no support.

"We should have gone for the linen closet," Mai breathed, grasping onto Zuko as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

I just had to do one with a closet. And Zuko (which would then involve Mai). If anyone cares to know, this song/prompt comes from _Kiss Me, Kate_. Oh, I've also decided to take pairing requests for this one as well.


	4. Almost Paradise

Oh wow. I haven't updated anything an over a month. Band is a bitch.

**11. Almost Paradise **

* * *

There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she entered the tent, careful to keep the cloth over the opening so as to give off some sort of privacy.

The warrior looked up with a smirk that matched her expression, embracing her immediately. Hi pressed his lips gingerly to hers, until she responded with a force that led them both to the ground.

"Hey, Sokka, I was- Oh, Agni!" Zuko jumped backwards at the sight of Sokka and Suki on the ground kissing, his face red with embarrassment.

Sokka frowned, and Suki covered her own scarlet face with her hands, facing away from the fire bender.

"It was blissful until the _jerk_ bender had to come and ruin it," Sokka muttered to Suki as Zuko stumbled out of the tent.

* * *

I know, this is quite short. However, now that I'm back into somewhat of a writing groove, there may be another update, sooner than a month later!


	5. I'm Not Dead Yet

God, I haven't updated this since like, band camp!

**Ninety-two: I'm Not Dead Yet

* * *

**Sokka narrowed his eyes, gripping his boomerang. The creature beneath him gave a cry, showing its teeth.

"You are going to be so delicious," he said, licking his lips and edging closer to the animal. With a swift arm movement, Sokka's boomerang went soaring through the air, turning back around as it always does.

"GAHHH! Why won't you die!?" Sokka yelled as his boomerang knocked the animal's head, only to have the animal cock its head.

"Okay," Sokka took a deep breath. "We're going to try this again."

The animal cocked its head to the other side, and then proceeded to walk past him.

"Oh no you don't!" he threw his boomerang once more at the creature, but it only turned back around in the air and hit him in his shin. "GAH! Just die so I can eat you!"

* * *

Short- just like the song.


	6. Kiss Me

Another Maiko.

**63: Kiss Me**.

* * *

The two young adults sat casually on the crimson couch, awaiting the return of the Avatar and his friends for the celebration to be held tonight, commemorating the first year of some-what peace.

"I'm bored,"

Zuko turned his head and raised in eyebrow, not surprised at all by his soon to be wife. "Aang said they were going to be here by noon, it's still a little early," he said, though knowing full well that it would not help with her boredom.

Mai crinkled her nose and sighed, leaning against the cushion behind her. The red fabric was soft and velvety, quite unusual for Fire Nation as most of their fabric was silk. She idly played with a loose string, until she pulled it out of the softness and flicked it aside where it fell to the ground.

The Fire Lord turned his head again, a smirk taking over his face.

"What?"

With a devilish grin, Zuko moved his hand across the couch, reaching Mai's knee. A smile played at the corners of her mouth, which was then replaced by his own lips.

He was pressed hard against her as she snaked an arm around his neck, her other hand cupping his face. They broke apart only to breath, which became harder when Zuko nudged Mai and she was laying on her back, the Fire Lord almost ready to start the removal of clothing. Almost.

"Hey, we're here!" came the voice of the Avatar from outside, presumably right as his giant sky bison landed on the ground.

Mai and Zuko got off of each other so quickly and slid to opposite ends of the couch that it was almost comical.

Almost.

* * *

I definitely had fun writing this one (especially the last lines).


	7. My Time of Day

Dry leaves crunched underneath her feet as she walked across the path towards the lake, leaving her sleeping companions behind around the smoking campfire. The wind tickled the hem of her robes, letting the fabric flow smoothly. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the night sky and smiled at the glowing moon. The moon seemed to have smiled back, almost as if Princess Yue was communicating with her.

With confidence, she brought her arms up and willed the water in front of her to move. She whipped it, splashed it, froze it, melted it, and did everything possible with the water. It was easier, now, with the moon at its peak, hovering above her.

"Hey,"

Katara let the water fall from her hands and turned around.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Aang shook his head. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Katara smiled again, and brought her arms up once more.

* * *

Yay for updating and waterbending at night.


End file.
